Crimson Shades
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: Hikaru/Lantis story. Um...three years after the second series of Magic Knight Rayearth. Hikaru returns to Cephiro. I'm not good at summaries...please read!(First 2 chaps are a couple days after MKR 2)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: ...okay, this is my first Magic Knight Rayearth fic since I've never had enough courage to write one and have dwelt on DBZ/SM crossover fics. Okay, so now here I am. I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or its characters, Ithink Clamp owns them, ne? Oh well point is I don't own them.   
  
A/N: Alright, it's Hikaru/Lantis. I might bring Umi and Fuu in...demmo, I'm not sure if I should do seperate fics for each focused on them and whoever I decide to pair them up with or not, please tell me in your reviews!!!!  
  
Crimson Shades  
  
Prologue  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Hikaru looked around the empty corridors of the castle, it had gotten late and everyone was asleep. Hikaru sighed and began to hum a soft tune which echoed quietly off the walls.   
After wandering around many hallways she groaned in annoyance, and gently tugged at the ribbon which held her flaming hair in a tight braid. She closed her ruby eyes as she brushed her hair back into a high pony-tail. Currently she was wearing the nightgown that had come with the uhh....'hotel room' Mokona gave them. She walked on.  
  
After ten minutes of walking and turning corners, Hikaru sat down giving her barefeet a rest. One thing registered itself clear in Hikaru's mind wich was, she was lost. Hikaru stifled a yawn. "What time is it?" she muttered to herself more then anything. Right now she just wanted to be in her comfortable bed, asleep. With fluffly pillows...warm blankets...  
  
"It's passed midnight..." a low voice answered from the shadows.  
  
Hikaru turned chibi-neko; y'know with her cat ears and tail?, 'mreoow' She squinted through the darkness barely able to make out a figure...a very tall figure. 'It's gotta be either Lafarga...or...Lantis.' She thought to herself. "Who's there?"   
  
The figure stepped into the light which was cast by a window which brimmed over with the light of the moon. It was indeed Lantis, full-clad in black armor.   
  
"Lantis...what're you doing up at this hour?" She asked losing her 'neko uniform'.   
  
"I should be asking you the same question"  
  
"ehh...I thought it was a nice night for a walk, and I wasn't tired..." She thought for a moment before sweatdropping and adding. "Then I got lost."   
  
"That's easy to believe...it is a big palace..."  
  
"Um if you don't mind, or if you want to...um um um, can you show me the way to the room Guru Clef gave me, Umi, and Fuu while we stayed in Cephiro?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Arigatou Lantis!"  
  
"it's not a problem."  
  
As they walked down the halls (A/N: Lantis knowing exactly where to go) they started talking about a lot of different things. Currently Lantis was smiling at something Hikaru was saying when they reached the door to Hikaru's room.  
  
"Thank you Lantis" Hikaru smiled up at him. "I had fun tonight Lantis, um see you tomorrow?"  
  
Lantis looked at her (A/N: with those eyes that could melt the coldest heart... *sigh* oh, sorry! ^^')  
  
"Of course, sleep well Magic Knight" Lantis began to walk off when Hikaru stopped him.   
  
"Um...Lantis? Hold on....uh....never mind...godd night, Lantis. ... ... ... ...Lantis, ...Umi, Fuu, and I are leaving Cephiro tomorrow, and we'll miss you all..." She tried to smile but her eyes were by now glittering with tears.   
  
Lantis looked at her, then knelt down to her height, he smiled. "Well then, ...Hikaru, I'll see you when you come to visit again....all of us will await your return." He kissed her forehead gently, turned, and walked away.  
  
Hikaru blushed, then turned chibi-neko 'mreow' 'I wonder why he did that?' She shrugged and walked inside. She quietly crept into bed where Mokona was still sleeping, and she drifted into a peaceful slumber filled with peaceful dreams.  
  
^--~--~--~--~--~--~-End Chapter One-~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--^  
  
A/n: ...arigatou for reading this fic. NO IT IS NOT OVER. Okee ^^; read and review, ne? Okee. Bai bai!! *waves and runs off posting up a sign that says:   
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, thank you* 


	2. Chap. 1

Disclaimer: ...Okay, so now here I am again...nothing has changed I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or its characters, I think Clamp owns them, ne? Oh well point is I don't own them. *sigh* well go ahead and read my Author Note...   
  
A/N: Alright, it's Hikaru/Lantis. I'm gonna bring Umi and Fuu in, it'll be Fuu/Ferio and...Umi/... ...vote! ^-^ I'm glad you liked my first chapter (prologue) ^-^ I hope you'll like this chapter! Oh yeah, also I'm gonna do separate fics with Umi as the main char, then Fuu and bring in everyone though, k? Sorry for some of the spelling mistakes in my other chapter ; okee! I'll let you read the fic now ^^;  
  
Crimson Shades  
  
Chapter One  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Hikaru woke up bright and early to see that the sun was just about to rise, it looked like it would be a calm day, she looked over and could hear Mokona snoring, (A/N: in other words: 'Puu......Puu....') Hikaru smiled then came to a sad realization, they wouldn't be able to take Mokona! She hugged Mokona closer to her, Mokona had gone on all their journeys and had helped them to become Magic Knights, and to save Cephiro.  
  
Mokona woke up when he was pulled closer to the little red-haired Magic Knight, he looked up at her worriedly, "Puu? Puu puu puu?"  
  
Hikaru looked down and wiped her tears away, "I'm fine Mokona! No need to worry," she smiled down at the little white fluff-ball. (A/N: Don't you think Mokona is kawaii!?)   
  
Umi woke up from all the noise with a groan, "What time is it?" she asked groggily rubbing her eyes, "Are we leaving already?"  
  
Hikaru looked over to her, "No Umi-ster, you can go black to sleep if you want, I'm sorry for waking you"  
  
"Oh! Now you tell me!" She sighed, "It's too late for me to go back to sleep now--..." She looked at Hikaru closely noting the redness around her eyes, "...Hikaru...what's wrong?"  
  
Hikaru sniffled, "It's just that I don't really want to leave Cephiro...but I want to go back and see my family,"  
  
Umi smiled, "Is that all? Don't worry about it Hikaru," she said softly, "We can always come back! We just have to go to Tokyo Tower! And will ourselves here!!"  
  
Hikaru looked a little more cheered up, "Arigatou Umi-ster...Demmo, what if when we get back here...everyone's gone! Or things changed! Or what if they forget about us??"  
  
Umi sweatdropped, "Well if you don't believe me that everything will be alright...I'll wake up Fuu, she's the genius here!" Umi crawled over to Fuu's bedside where she was sleeping peacefully, (A/N: until now that is...) Umi sprang up at the side of the bed letting out a GROWL (A/N: Sounded more like Umi was making a loud 'GRA' sound ^^;.)  
  
Fuu shot out of bed chibi-style with a squeak, once she settled down again to see Umi and Hikaru laughing she put on her glasses, "Oh my, Ms. Umi don't scare me like that!" She laughed a bit as well though.  
  
Umi who was currently rolling on the floor laughing soon quieted down, "Gomen nasai Fuu, we need your...er...expert advise for Hikaru cause she has doubts about what will happen when we go back home," Umi said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder in Hikaru's general direction.  
  
Fuu pushed up her glasses and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "Well, when we go back we would be slightly disturbing the time and space continum--"  
  
"Right, right Fuu. See Hikaru? Everything will be fine!" Umi said with a smile.  
  
Fuu sighed and sweatdrop, "You have no reason to worry Ms. Hikaru"  
  
Hikaru grinned at her two friends, "Hey! I still have to go to Umi-ster's fencing match! And Fuu-ster's archery contest!"   
  
Umi nodded vigorously, "Hai!!"  
  
Fuu smiled, "Hai, I will be looking forward to it!"   
  
Mokona jumped off the bed and ran over to Umi and Fuu, "Puu! Puu puu puu puu? Puu puu puu pu! pu!"  
  
Umi looked at Mokona, "...We'll be back to visit soon! And no, we can't take you with us...gomen"  
  
"Sir Mokona, we'll be back sooner then you know it" Fuu said with a nod.  
  
Umi smiled evilly, "We still haven't found out what's in that fluff-ball body of his, have we Fuu?"  
  
Fuu's glasses clouded with an evil glint, "Marshmallows and candy!"  
  
Umi grinned and she began to chase Mokona around the room all the while Mokona shouting, "Puu! Puu! PUU!!!!"   
  
* * * * *  
  
Outside somewhere else in the castle...  
  
"No! Ferio!! I told you not to touch the cake!!" Clef shouted and walked to where Ferio stood trying to look innocent.  
  
"Master Mage Clef! I didn't touch the cake! Why are you suspecting me? It was the little fairy! Primera!" He lied moving the cake around so Clef wouldn't see the missing parts, and pointing to where Primera was (A/N: Lantis's shoulder).   
  
Clef looked at him unbelievingly.  
  
"...I was fixing the icing!!" He supplied another lie.  
  
Once again Clef looked at him unbelievingly then tossed him a napkin, "Wipe yourself off. You have cake all over your face"  
  
Ferio's eyes widened and he wiped the vanilla icing and chocolate crumbs that now adorned the edges of his mouth. "Oops..." he mumbled to himself as he looked at the dirty napkin, "Hehe! How'd that get there?" he called after Clef's retreating figure, Clef just shook his head as if thinking 'baka' (A/N: which is what he actually was thinking)  
  
Ascot looked over from what he was doing (A/N: which was helping Presea put up the decorations) to Master Mage Clef who was busy using his magic to put a lake and waterfall at the edge of the room. He smiled a bit then went back to setting up the blue, red, and pale green flowers and reefs.  
  
Presea reached as high as she could but couldn't reach the small empty spot where a flower was supposed to be hung on the wall, "...Primera! I need your help over here!"   
  
The small fairy glided over, "Yes?"  
  
"Put this flower in that little spot, can you do that?" Presea asked looking at the tiny fairy and handing her the flower.  
  
"Of course! Nothing is too hard with my 'graceful flight'!" She said and flew up doing some spins and twirls before placing the red flower delicately among the others.  
  
Caldina was busy setting the table up with fancy candles silver ware, "...Let's see...fork, fork, fork, spoon, knife, spoon... fork, fork, fork, spoon, knife, spoon... fork, fork, fork, spoon, knife, spoon... fork, fork, knife, spoon...that's the one that's wrong! Ahaha! Caldina the Amazing has fixed the problem again!" Caldina smiled to herself proudly.  
  
Lafarga went over to her side, "Caldina...you put too many 'forks' and 'spoons'..."  
  
"No, I didn't Lafarga! That's how the little missies said it was done where they came from" Caldina said nodding to herself.  
  
"..Oh, I see...well then, you still messed up on this one, you put two 'forks' and three 'spoons'," Lafarga said pointing it out to her.  
  
"...Damn, well nothing I can't fix!" Caldina said and proceeded in fixing the 'problem'.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the palace...  
  
After Umi had succeedingly scared Mokona, the three legendary girls from another world changed into their school uniform and took the armor to return it to Clef.   
  
"Well,...it's time to say good-bye to everyone," Hikaru said sadly.  
  
Fuu nodded, "Don't look so sad Ms. Hikaru! We'll be back, and remember you still have to come to my archery contest!"  
  
Umi nodded as well, "And my fencing match. Let's go now!"   
  
Hikaru smiled and they left the room in which they had stayed since they had first arrived in Cephiro. \  
  
Mokona followed behind them making a 'puu' sound everytime he took a step. "Puu....puu....puu....puu....puu"   
  
Also meanwhile somewhere in the castle...  
  
Hikaru opened the door the the grand hall and gasped in surprise, as did the other Magic Knights. "Nani??" She asked smiling broadly.  
  
The others (A/N: not the other magic knights but like Ferio and people) "SURPRISE!" they shouted in unison, which sent all the Magic Knights chibi-neko and clinging onto something as not to be blown away. (A/N: Ferio's 'surprise' was a bit muffled for he had cake in his mouth though...)  
  
Hikaru blinked once they were quiet, "Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried then grabbed her armor and made her way to Master Mage Clef with Umi and Fuu, "Clef-san here is our armor..."  
  
Clef waved his hand as if signaling them to keep it, "It's yours, no one else would be able to use it. It's made especially for you three..."  
  
Presea walked up, "The swords too!"  
  
Hikaru smiled, "Umi-ster, you have a new sword to fence with"   
  
Umi laughed, "Nah, they wouldn't allow it, but I'll use it to practice with, arigatou Clef"  
  
Clef nodded, "Well, enjoy yourselves!"  
  
"Hai!" Hikaru shouted and ran straight to where the cake was.  
  
Fuu nodded and bowed and ran off towards Ferio.  
  
Umi lingered a bit longer, "Ne we'll be back to bug you again soon Clef! Don't miss us too much!" She winked and ran off to join Hikaru, Fuu, and Ferio where the food was.  
  
They stayed until dusk; they weren't yet ready to leave until evening, they did after all still have to do the hardest thing-say goodbye.  
  
^--~--~--~--~--~--~-End Chapter One(other was the prologue ^^; oops)-~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--^  
  
A/n: ...arigatou for reading this. ONCE AGAIN IT IS NOT OVER. Okee ^^; read and review, ne? Okee. Bai bai!! *waves and runs off posting up a sign that says:   
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, thank you* 


End file.
